ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyoshi Toyotomi
"Just follow my lead. I won't let anything happen to you." Hideyoshi Toyotomi is a warlord and romanceable character in bothe the Japanese and English versions of Ikémen Sengoku. He also appeared in the anime, titled Ikemen Sengoku : Toki wo Kakeru Koi Ga Hajimaranai, and voiced by Kohsuke Toriumi. Appearance Hideyoshi eyes color are amber color, mixed with light-brown, just like honey color, same goes to his hair. He looks kind and approachable compared to other warlord. His smile look like a sunshine on winter day. He greets everyone with a smile, except if you're an enemy or a threat to Nobunaga Oda, or a troublemaker. Personality He's honest, positive, kind, and a perfect gentleman. He's everyone's big brother, and castle mom. He loves to take care of people and micromanaging everybody tasks, but he often forgot to take care of himself, though not as bad as his vassal, Mitsunari Ishida. According to other warlords, he's the towns flirt. He's really popular, got tons of letter every day from his fan club, and ladies swoon at him because of his kindness and his handsome face. However, everybody have issues. He's loyal, maybe too much, to everyone that earn his respect, especially Nobunaga Oda. Even though he looks reliable, which he is also known for, deep down, he have very little self-love. He have a dream to make a world where everybody have equals right and not treated badly just because of a class difference so that no one would suffer as he did in the past. He found Nobunaga ambition admirable, and therefore always ready to die to achieve it. He doesnt like with dishonesty, thats why he doesnt get along with Mitsuhide Akechi. He loves to micromanaging everyone, meaning exactly it. Your stuff is heavy? He'll carry it for you. You're sick? He'll take care of you. You're feeling down? Hey, lets go into town! Lord Nobunaga, please dont eat konpeitos, its bad for your health! Mitsunari, you need to eat! Now,now, Ieyasu, be nice to people! Seriously, he's the castle mom. At battlefield, he's fierce and strong, and full of bloodlust. Sometimes crazy. Whenever Hideyoshi is around, Nobunaga dont have to bother to use his sword, because Hideyoshi already take down the enemy with his sword, Ichigo Hitofuri. Gameplay Anyway, at first he dont trust you at all because he's suspicious and wary of you, because he considers you a threat to Nobunaga Oda. But when all suspicion cleared, he became very sweet and trying to make it up to you, revealing his soft side. You got close real quick and he start treating you as little sister. However, it's not enough. Both you and Hideyoshi wont admit that you love each other. Hideyoshi dont want to make you cry, since he could die anytime. He's not ready to face life, but after Kenshin kidnapped you, he realized thats all wrong, and after rescuing you, you both confessed to each other. You helped Hideyoshi to find a reason to live, and Hideyoshi will always be there for you through ups and downs. Historical In real life, he's also Nobunaga Oda Vassal. When Mitsuhide Akechi betray Nobunaga Oda and making him seppuku, Hideyoshi is the one who avenge Nobunaga's death and rule japan as a country. Nobunaga calls him monkey because his face looks like a monkey according to him, but in the game, Nobunaga call Hideyoshi monkey because of Hideyoshi stubborness. Gallery c3_img1.png c3_img2.png c3_img3.png 3_2_4_1_no.png to0423.jpg Category:Characters